


Parties

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Parents, Brothers, Crack, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Silly, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Nana held a party without his parents knowing.Teen!Jaemin/JisungParents!Taeyong and Yuta
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Series: YuTae Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Parties

**Author's Note:**

> let's make this clear,  
Jaemin is 19  
Jisung is 17  
this is a work of fanfiction so none of this is real. Thank you for chosing this story to read. hope you like it
> 
> implied drinking  
implied NoMin/Chensung

"Idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Son of a-"

"Say it, I dare you to say it!"Jaemin taunted, his expression twisting in mockery. 

Just like any other day, Jisung and Jaemin were having their daily arguements. Usually, it would take both Yuta and Taeyong to seperate them and stop them from straggling each other to death.

"You're having a party without papa and dad knowing AND YOU'RE EXCLUDING ME! That's not fair!"Jisung whined.

How dare he, Lee Jaemin, his BROTHER, NOT include him in a super awesome party he's having? Not to mention, the party was starting tonight!

-

_"Only cool kids are invited."_

_"Am I invited? I mean, I'm cool."Jisung suddenly questioned, staring intensely at his brother._

_Jaemin snorted, "You? Cool? That doesn't make sense Jisung." _

_Jisung gave him a look,"How about you then? You don't look cool."_

_"I am cool. I'm like, popular."_

_This time, Jisung was the one who snorted. "Pft, yeah right. I know you only act cool infront of Jeno. Most of the time, you look like a weirdo-"_

_It resulted in Jaemin tackling him to the ground, and ended up with a long ass lecture from Taeyong._

_..._

_"Take care of the house while we're gone." Yuta reminded, giving both of his sons a kiss on their foreheads. _

_"Nana, you're going to be incharge of the house."Taeyong added, "Don't make any messes or any damage while we're gone."_

_"Don't worry, Dad. You can trust me!"_

-

Taeyong shouldn't have trusted Jaemin.

Jisung groaned, the music downstairs were blasting full volume and he could feel the floor of their shared room shaking with every beat of the EDM music.

Jisung covered his ears with his pillow, he even put on some noise canceling headphones. Much to his misfortune, the loud music was still blasting downstairs.

The boy sighed, peeking out of their bedroom window before spotting a familiar boy out in their frontyard.

Chenle

It's Qian fucking Chenle.

He had a crush on Chenle since fOREVER! When he met the boy in elementary, he thought it was some silly puppy crush and it would go away buT NO! The little crush sooner grew and got attached to him, which made him realize that he fell inlove with the cutest, sweetest, most handsome, wonderful boy-

Wait.

He's at the party.

The party which was held IN his house!

Jisung squealed, grabbing his clothes from the closet. Fuck whatever Jaemin says, he's attending the party no matter what.

He couldn't miss this chance to get close to Chenle.

-

"Jaemin! Hey!" Renjun yelled, the music deafening his ears. The boy winced, covering his left ear before nudging Jaemin on the shoulder.

"Junnie!" He shrieked, making Renjun cringe. His voice was louder than the music it seems. "You came!"He laughed, patting Renjuns' shoulder. The shorter male smiled, before motioning towards Chenle. "I hope you don't mind my brother."

Jaemin shook his head, "Not at all. The more, the merrier.Now come on, let's go see Jeno!"With that, Renjun found himself getting dragged through the sea of people. 

-

Jisung rushed downstairs, avoiding and squeezing himself through the loud crowd before bumping into someone. He felt his shirt getting wet before groaning. "Dammit."He grumbled, "Ugh, Dad bought this for me in Dubai. Now it's ruined!" Jisung groaned, turning towards the person with the intention of shouting at them. 

Before he could do so, he became quiet.

OMG OMG IT'S CHENLE HES SO FUCKING PRETTY OH MY GOD HES SO CUTE AAAHHH I WANT TO HUG HIM

"Sorry for spilling my drink all over your shirt!"Chenle gasped, hurriedly grabbing some tissues and tried to clean the shirt, only to mess it up further.

"Ah- Uh! It's okay!" Jisung managed to stutter out. "A-Anyway, h-h-hi I'm Jisung! Ja-"

"Jaemins' brother, I know."Chenle laughed, "Renjun told me about you."He continued, "Well, it must be fun to be the son of a CEO."

Jisung snorted, "I wish."

-

"You're crazy."Jeno laughed, patting Jaemins' back.

"Chill out, I'm the one incharge." Jaemin laughed, "Plus, my parents won't be back until the weekends."He finished smugly. Donghyuck snorted, "You're all barking now. Wait till your parents find out."

"Fuck you, Haechan. Who the fuck invited you anyways?"

"Uh, hello, I'm your friend. I need to be here."

Jaemin continue to bicker with Donghyuck before Jeno pull their small group away into the corner of the house.

"Look."

"Jung fucking Jeno, where the fuck-" Donghyuck gasped, recognizing the alcohol bottle.

"From appas' cabinet, duh."Jeno gave him a look before opening the bottle, pouring himself some and downing it before handing the bottle over to Jaemin. "Come on, Nana."He grinned, "Don't be afraid, we're allowed to drink now."

-

Jisung could listen to Chenle talk for HOURS. Well, only 2 hours had passed but you get it. Chenle was babbling about the little bakery his father opened a few months ago.

"-you should really try out our cakes! It's veryyyyy good! My bàba is such a good baker!"Chenle chirped, before his expression changed from happy to complete shock.

"Chenle..What's u-"

"Isn't that your brother?"He pointed at the corner.From the small crowd, he could see Jaemin and... Jeno? in the corner, and ew... were they making out?

a devilish grin came onto Jisungs' lips. He took out his phone and went closer, taking a picture of his brother.

Unfortunately for him, he forgot his camera flash which resulted in Jaemin pulling away and groaning, "Don't take fucking pictu- Jisung?!"

"Hey bro."Jisung hummed, smirking. "You little shit, did you-"

"Duh, this is the perfect blackmail."Jisung stuck his tongue out."From now on, you're going to agree with everything I say or I will send this to both papa and dad!"

"Don't you fucking dare-"

"Oh, I dare."

"Lee Jisung, give me your fucking pho-"Jaemin was cut off when he tripped on the bottle. Jisung gasped, "You're drinking too?"Jisung smirked, "I'm totally telling this to dad."

"Don't you fucking dare." Jaemin got up and threw himself towards his brother, with Jisung skillfully dodging his attack.

Then it started.

They chased each other throughout the whole place, making a huge mess!

"Stop running, you little shit!"

"Try and catch me, _hyung_!!" Jisung laughed,only to get pulled backwards by the colar. 

He was now face to face with a fuming Jaemin. "You little shit, you're fucking dead-"

"LEE JAEMIN! LEE JISUNG! YOU BOTH ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Jaemin and Jisung both froze, they both knew the owner of said scary voice.

"D-Dad.."

Everyone rushed out as soon as they heard Taeyongs' furious yell. With Jaemin holding onto Jisungs' colar in fear.

"Both of you are in so much trouble. Especially you, Lee Jaemin. We're so disappointed."Yuta tutted, shaking his head.

"D-dad.. P-papa w-we can explain-" 

"Then explain."

.

.

"-it's nothing harmful or illegal."Jaemin finished off with a slight shudder, afraid to look up at his parents. 

Taeyong raised his eyebrow before turning to the youngest. "I-It's true dad, we didn't do anything wrong or illegal. W-we just wanted to have fun."

Taeyong turned to Yuta before letting out a laugh, making the three of them stare at him in confusion.

"You're telling me you destroyed most of my property just to have fun?"

"Y-yeah..."Jaemin laughed nervously, "Y-you're n-not mad right..?"

"No."

Jaemin and Jisung sighed in relief.

"I'm fucking fURIOUS! BOTH OF YOU ARE BANNED FROM OUTSIDE INTERACTIONS! CLEAN UP YOUR MESS OR YOU'RE BOTH ARE IN MUCH BIGGER TROUBLE!" 

With that, both Jisung and Jaemin dashed away, grabbing some cleaning essentials to clean up their mess.

.

Taeyong watched over them like an eagle, making both of his sons work without stopping. Yuta could only shook his head and sigh, "I really hope both of them learnt something. I can't believe Nana would betray our trust." Yuta mumbled.

"They're teenagers, what do you expect?"Taeyong snorted, "All teenagers want to do is have fun. We used to be like them too y'know."

Yuta could only hold back his laughter, "Remember when you snuck out to Hansols' party when we were in high school just to go see me? We got in so much trouble that night." 

Taeyong groaned, "Yuta please."

"I can't believe you manage to seduce me with your dance moves, Sir Smooth Operator." He continued, remembering the silliest dance battle between Hansol and Taeyong.

"Oh my God, Yuta. You promised you won't bring that uppp!!" Taeyong whined.

Yuta laughed, "Whatever you say."He winked before walking away, leaving both his sons and his husband in the living room

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! this was rushed msmdmsks im not dead dont worry.


End file.
